She's like the wind
by Midnighstar
Summary: This is just a sweet songfic oneshot. Sesshomaru contemplates on how Kagura effects his life.


She's like the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song

A/N: This idea came to me while talking to my mother, I was going to do "You had me from Hello" bye Kenny Chesney but this song came to mind and I just had to write it down.

She's like the Wind 

Sesshomaru sat with his back against a beautiful large oak tree. He was sitting there contemplating on how Kagura effected him. He didn't know why but lately he was thinking of her a lot. Taking a deep breath and holding it he thought of the night when he decided to go for a walk, and he felt her presence next to him. He thought it was her so he kept on following her scent until he would catch her. Curse her and her feather for flying so swiftly, he didn't realize though that he had been walking for a while and the sun was just starting to rise. He directly at it and felt as if he was being burned, it seems only at night they were they ever able to almost meet up. For the sun to rise, that meant she had to go back to Naraku.

_She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to be burned by sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

Sesshomaru almost sighed at what he remembered next. How every time they would encounter each other that they seemed to get closer and closer. He would be able to feel her breath tickling its way across his face to play with his hair. For some reason, ever since he realized he had feelings for her he couldn't really look her in the eye without smiling. But he was a youkai lord, she was a detachment of Naraku's flesh. They wouldn't be able to make it work. Or could they….

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

Walking back to the castle. Sesshomaru thinks to himself that he is just a fool. Just a fool for ever thinking that She would except him, a fool for thinking that she could live to be confined to a kingdom when she's free as a feather. He came to conclusion that if he doesn't see her again, if he has to go without her for long that he will be driven mad. Entering the large palace he tries to be silent with the noisy doors, trying not to wake Rin. He was hoping that she could be like Rin, and be able to fill the other place in his heart that Rin, who he loved secretly as a daughter, could not. He goes up to his chambers and lays out on his massive kings size bed. Right there and then he felt like he was centuries old, when he was only a couple of hundreds of years. Sure he looked young but lately, since he didn't have what he so desired it felt as though his age had seemed to caught up with him.

_I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'll go insane_

Right when he was about to dose off into dreamland a sudden and urgent knock came on the door startling him awake. Rolling his eyes he sleepily says

"Enter Jaken." The door slowly creaked open, and in walked Jaken. He had a look that clearly said that he was hiding something.

"Uh…well…milord" he was starting to get nervous around his master

"Spit it out Jaken."

"Yes milord!" he thought of a good way to get Sesshomaru out of bed quickly, for he was excited too

"Milord Rin has fallen and hurt her leg very badly in the main hall sire. She cant move…" he was cut off by Sesshomaru quickly jumping out of his bed.

Walking swiftly down the corridors and he went directly to the main hall and looked down ahead of time to know just how bad the wound that Rin was suffering. Looking down over the beautifully carved banister he was expecting something gruesome but instead he was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. There stood Kagura with bloodshot eyes and a smile that lit up the darkened castle. Without thinking he ran (demon speed) down to her and swept her up into his arm and held onto her as if he would never let her go. He lifted her chin and kissed her ever so genteelly. Passion, adoration, and happiness glowed within her eyes. Kagura then tackled him with a hug of her own, all the while he was stroking her hair and whispering words that she couldn't understand for they were in his toung which she didn't know of.

_Feel your breath on my face_

_Your body close to me_

_I'm looking in your eyes_

_Your in my league_

_Im not just a fool to believe_

_I have everything you need _

_She's like the wind_

Kagura looked at him and smiled. She knew she would have to explain.

"Sesshomaru, I guess your probably wondering why I'm hear." She said

"Yes, however whatever the reason I glad."

"Sesshomaru there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Wind sorceress Kagura." (He loves that title for her, just look at his eyes when he says it on the anime)

"Naraku was feeling generous and he gave me back my heart…Sesshomaru I'm now free!" she said a little too loud

"I knew you would find your freedom Kagura." He said in a monotone voice. Even though he didn't sound like it he was rejoicing for her inside and Kagura knew that. Somehow, she, like Rin, could read him at times.

_She's like the wind_

Sesshomaru looked Kagura in the eyes with a serious look upon his face (when is it never?). He took her by the hands and sat her down on a bench that was along side the wall. He got down on one knee and said with much emotion in his voice

"Kagura not a day has gone by without me thinking of you."

"Sesshomaru…" she said feeling touched by his words

"Kagura I have a question that I have to ask you. Now you don't have to answer right away but I was thinking maybe if…"

"**YES**!" she screamed. Startling him in the process

"But Kagura…"

"Sesshomaru you don't get it do you? When I'm with you I **am** free."

_Your like the wind _

"So you'll rule the Western Lands with me? You'll take Rin in as your own?"

"I already answered Sesshomaru or should I say spouse?"

"Sesshomaru-sama what's going on?" came a weak little voice. Obviously Rin had awakened by the sound of Kagura's proclamation.

"I had a dream that Lady Kagura was hear and…" she stopped when she saw Kagura sitting on the bench with her hands in Sesshomaru's.

"Lady Kagura! Oh I've missed you!" Rin said rather a bit to loudly. She ran to Kagura and threw herself at the wind bender. Kagura stroked her hair while hugging her, like a mother would her child. Sesshomaru got up and looked at the two with a smile in his eyes.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?" she asked innocently

"Kagura is going to be staying with us from now on…"

"**REALLY**!" Rin asked in excitement and disbelief.

"Rin, do I lie?"

"No my lord, its below you." She looked up at Kagura and said

"I'm so happy that your staying with us Lady Kagura, now you don't have to be lonely anymore! Now Rin can be really happy! Rin now has a whole family again!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagura looked at each other and blushed. Being thought of as parents wasn't such a bad thing after all. The scary thing was it wasn't that hard to imagine either! Sesshomaru looked up at the stars that could be seen from the window on the ceiling. He could have sword he saw his fathers face smiling down on them. Finally he was complete, he had a family to protect and love, and they would adore and always be loyal to him. He had to keep himself in check for he almost let a tear run down his check. He then turned to Kagura and Rin and did the unexpected. He gathered both into his one arm and held them. Kagura looked at him and smiled while resting her head upon his shoulder. Someone from afar could even say that they were a family.

_We're like the wind_

A/N: What did you think? Please review I would love to know your opinion!


End file.
